Huellas Marcadas
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Segunda parte del AU Caballero Platino


_**Disclaimer: Neon Génesis Evangelion, no me pertenece, es de Gainax. Yo solo uso partes del argumento y algunos personajes para diversión sin fines de lucro**_

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

**HUELLAS MARCADAS**

**Capitulo 1.- Armas**

La luna creciente se reflejaba en el EVA unidad Omega que hacia prácticas nocturnas para no ser detectados por NERV, Hizaku sentía mas intensamente la mente de su padre pero un gran presentimiento también rondaba por su mente. Agilizo su EVA y golpeo los hologramas que simulaban a los ángeles anteriormente muertos, cada movimiento de su espada daba en el blanco.

-Hizaku, ¡terminamos por hoy!-dijo Reika

-Mama, ¿puedo quedarme un rato mas?-replico

-Lo lamento, pero el amanecer llegara en poco tiempo y tienes que ir a la escuela-

-Esta bien, ¿pero por que tengo que seguir yendo si Maya nos da la información mas veraz sobre NERV?-

-Mi niño, los pilotos son tu responsabilidad y en ellos encontraras las pistas para poder llevar a cabo tu misión-

-¡EVA Omega volviendo a la jaula!-dijo por el comunicador.

000

El nuevo día llego con un impresionante sol… y una pequeña visita a su hermana. Touji camino por el pasillo amplio del Hospital de Tokio-3, ella había sido lastimada por el EVA de Shinji. Al principio le guardo rencor pero al ser detenido por Hizaku reflexiono que si era la única forma de vengarse, pero ya no tenia ese deseo ahora veía a los dos como sus amigos.

Toco en la puerta marcada con el numero 012 y el apellido Suzuhara en su puerta.

-¡Adelante!-dijo una pequeña voz desde el interior

-¡Hola hermanita!-

-Touji, ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?-

-Kokoro vine el sábado-

-Pero me dejas mucho tiempo sola. ¡Por cierto tu amigo Hizaku es muy divertido!-dijo sonriente

-¿Hizaku estuvo aquí?, ¿cuando?-exclamo sorprendido

-Ayer, vino a verme por que tenía que decirme que me iba a recuperar muy pronto-

-Si claro-el mismo sabía que sus heridas eran difícilmente tratables, y que los médicos daban pocas esperanzas de que volviera a caminar- ¿y que más te dijo?-

-Me conto muchos chistes y después se fue ¿vendrá a verme otra vez?-

-Si Kokoro, solo necesita que te portes bien con los médicos y con tu hermano-

-¿Que crees que pensaría mama si me viera ahora?-

-Que eres una niña muy fuerte, tengo que irme la escuela me espera-

-Adiós Hermano-dijo levantando solo un poco su mano y Touji salió, ya casi no podía contener el llanto

Al ver a su hermana de esa forma le daban tantas ganas de llorar pero sentía un gran vacio cuando le hablaba de su madre muerta 7 años antes cuando Kokoro solo era una niña. El la recordaba bien, aun podía oler su perfume cuando entraba a su cuarto pero el no se detendría para obtener algo mejor para su hermana.

000

Entro Hizaku al salón con Asuka y Shinji tras el, vio muchos asientos vacios incluso los de Rei y su amigo Kensuke, se acerco lentamente a Touji.

-Hola Touji, ¿Dónde esta Kensuke? no lo he visto desde ayer-

-El esta en nuevo Yokosuka, viendo una nave de guerra. "Mioko" es su nombre y apenas llego a puerto-

-Creo que el llegaría a ser un gran militar si tuviera un pequeño empujón-confeso el Hizaku

-Eso no es muy importante, yo te quiero preguntar, ¿Cómo es que supiste donde estaba mi hermana y por que la fuiste a visitar?-

-Ikari me conto lo que le había pasado y yo sabia muy poco asi que decidí investigar desde hace como dos meses y una enfermera me permitió el acceso a su cuarto, ella es una linda niña. Espero que se mejore-

-Yo no…- el deportista lo miro con vergüenza en su rostro

-No tienes que decir nada, solo es un gesto de amigos y espero que me permitas verla mas seguido-

-Asi será-dijo con una sonrisa, el maestro entro y la jefa de clase les dio las indicaciones pertinentes

-¡Suzuhara le llevaras el reporte a Rei!, ya que no vino hoy como de costumbre-dijo el anciano profesor

-Si-contesto mientras los demás sacaban sus laptops

000

La hora del almuerzo llego, Touji llevaba varias cosas que había comprado en la cafetería mientras que Hizaku había sacado el pequeño almuerzo que se hizo, algo interrumpió a su mano para tomar el primer bocado

-¡Qué no hiciste nuestro almuerzo!-grito Asuka

-Lo siento, es que me quede hasta tarde haciendo tarea. Y me desperté tarde para prepararlos-

-Eres un gran idiota-

-¡Otra pelea de pareja!-dijo Touji sin ningún tapujo

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a mas no poder y Hizaku sintió lo que pasaba por sus mentes, al momento respondieron al unisonó

-¡Te equivocas!-gritaron

-Vaya, ya casi esta listo-susurro Hizaku tomando su primer bocado

000

Rei y Gendo comían en su oficina del comandante, hablaban cosas triviales hasta que la chica soltó la única pregunta que tenía en su mente desde el percance con el 10°

-Señor, ¿le gusta comer acompañado?-

-A veces, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?-replico frio

-Por que quiero preparar una comida en unos cuantos días con motivo del cumpleaños de Shinji y quiero que asista, también con sus amigos-

-La verdad es que no tengo…-iba a responder le cuando levanto la vista y vio que la figura de Rei cambiaba a la de su esposa Yui

"-Cariño, cuida a Shinji. ¡Por favor!-"

La mirada de Gendo se desencajo por un instante y después volvió a ver que solo era Rei la que estaba frente a el.

-De acuerdo, asistiré-

000

Rei entro al salón de clases con una sonrisa poco notoria en su rostro y solo pronuncio unas palabras al entrar

-Buenos días-todos voltearon a verla para saber si se trataba de otra persona

-¿Y ese cambio de actitud niña modelo?-exclamo Asuka

-Solo quería ser un poco mas formal con todos, eso es todo-su expresión volvió a la típica niña fría

-Asuka deberías dejar de molestar-

Hizaku estaba en la puerta y mostraba un semblante más apático, sus poderes habían comenzado a molestarle desde hacia días y ahora mismo tenia un dolor de cabeza por tratar de bloquear aquello que lo perturbaba

-Que cara, ya cásate-respondio socarronamente

-Es blickt Balg sind jeder spreche Ihr*-grito mientras todos lo veían, Asuka se levanto y en su cara se salto una vena

-Er passiert sind asi von tumb etwas Einsames immer?**-respondio

-Er ist etwas, deren nicht betrifft, Sie***-

Asuka levanto el puño para golpearlo pero una mano la detuvo, ella volteo la mirada y vio a Shinji

-Asi no vas a arreglar nada- dijo simplemente- y tu Hiz…-miro la puerta y el ya no estaba

Hizaku corría hacia la azotea con un gran dolor en su cabeza casi como si un ángel fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento pero no sentía una presencia en especifico era como si millones de presencias gritaran al mismo tiempo y esto hacia que el no pudiera reaccionar

-¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?-grito a todo pulmón

000

Una alarma sonó en NERV mientras que al otro lado del mundo ocurría una explosión.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el subcomandante a los tenientes al mando de las Magi

-La segunda rama de NERV en Estados Unidos ha desaparecido-dijo el Teniente Hyuga

-¿Como?-

- Si señora, el reporte de la primera rama y las Magi lo confirman.-secundo Maya

Minutos después estaban reunidos en torno una pantalla que les daba las fotos de satélite secuenciales donde se veía como una gran explosión absorbía la base y esta se desvanecía.

-Al parecer fue un gran mar de Dirac-dijo la doctora Akagi

-Por los reportes en la base se estaba experimentando con una nueva fuente de poder en el EVA 04-

-¿Quieres decir que perdimos un EVA?- pregunto la Mayor

-Si Mayor Katsuragi además EU nos manda la unidad 03-exclamo Hyuga

-¿Saben que es lo que causo la explosión?-

-Pudo ser desde un error de cálculos hasta otras 15000 posibilidades-dijo la teniente Ibuki

-Eso mencionando el sabotaje, ¿Cuándo llegara la unidad tres?-

-Aun no se nos ha confirmado-

-Es hora de buscar al cuarto elegido- dijo el Comandante mientras entraba en la sala

-¿Señor?-

-Me oyó bien Mayor Katsuragi; hay que traer al cuarto-

-Como ordene-respondio Misato a regañadientes

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Perdon por dejarlos por tanto tiempo pero necesitaba un retiro del internet por un tiempo; pero prometo terminar todo lo que tengo en mi cuaderno y en mi mente _

_Traducciones:_

_*_-Mira mocosa tu no eres nadie para hablar asi-

_**-_Te sucede algo o solo eres asi de tonto siempre?-

***-Pues es algo que no te incumbe-

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
